Cutey Pie
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: When Chad helps Sonny find her new pet bunny, Sonny sees a new, softer side of Chad that she never knew existed. And Chad and Sonny discover something in each other that they didn't even know was there. Who knew a baby bunny could cause this?


**This story was inspired from my new bunny, Lulu. I'm not sure if Lulu is a he or she because it's too young to tell (I'll find out by the end of September. But everyone calls Lulu her for some reason XD). Lulu is named after Lelouch Vi Britannia from my favorite anime **_**Code Geass**_**. Lulu's full name is Lulu Lamperouge Vi Britannia (I use her full name when I scold her :P) Lulu is a black mini lop and you can check out videos of her on my youtube account (link to it on my profile) Anyway, here's **_**Cutey Pie.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chad Dylan Cooper walked through the halls of the _So Random! _set, looking for his favorite- to annoy- _So Random! _cast member, Sonny Monroe. He stopped in front of Sonny and Tawni's dressing room when he heard sonny's voice from the other side.

"Cutey Pie," she cooed, "Come here."

"Here I am," Chad said with a smug grin, walking into the room. Sonny looked up from where she was crawling on the ground and frowned at him.

"Not you," she said.

"Well who else is a Cutey Pie?" Chad asked. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"My new bunny," she said, "My mother got me a baby bunny, and I was getting it's cage ready. I opened the cardboard box it was in and turned my back for two seconds and next thing I know, the bunny is gone." Chad looked at Sonny's side of the room and noticed an empty rabbit cage with rabbit bedding, a red food bowl, hay and a large wooden bunny house and next to the cage, a small, empty cardboard box.

"Chad, help me please," Sonny pleaded, "Cutey Pie can be anywhere." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Here Cutey Pie," Chad said clucking his tongue, "Here boy." Sonny let out an exhasperated sigh and continued crawling on the floor.

"Okay, one, Cutey Pie is now a dog," she said, "Cutey Pie is a bunny. Two, I'm not sure if cutey Pie is a boy or girl." Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Chad asked, "Don't just check under it?"

"Cutey Pie is only a baby," Sonny said, "Baby bunnies have their reproductive organs on the inside-"

"Ew, too much information," Chad said, holding up a hand to stop Sonny.

"Anyway, it's too young to tell," Sonny said, "Now please get down here and help."

"But then my pants will get dirty," Chad said. Sonny scowled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, get your butt down here and help me this instant!" she snapped. Chad stood there, surprised at Sonny's sudden outburst. He shrugged nonchalantely and bent down to look for the bunny.

"What does it look like?" Chad asked.

"Cutey Pie is a black mini lop," Sonny said, "It's ears are droopy instead of up." Chad crawled around, trying to find the little rabbit. A movement under Tawni's vanity chair caught it's eye.

"Found it," he said, quickly crawling over to the little black bunny.

"Not too fast," Sonny said, "Go slowly." Chad slowly crawled over to the little black bunny, the grabbed it before it could hop away. He held it to his chest, supporting it with his free hand and using his other hand to pet it. Chad slowly stood up. Sonny bounced over to him.

"Thank you so much!" she said, "I thought I lost Cutey Pie." Cutey Pie looked up at Chad with wide, innocent, dark brown eyes and a cute twitching nose. Chad didn't know how, but somehow, holding the little cute bunny seemed to soften his heart and turn him into a puddle.

"Hi," he said softly to the bunny, "Aren't you a cute little thing? You have Sonny's eyes." Sonny blushed, a small smile on her face. She reached out a hand to pet Cutey pie's head.

"You caused a lot of trouble for such a little thing," Chad cooed. Cutey Pie just looked up at him innocently.

"Don't give me that 'I'm too cute look'," Chad cooed, "I invented that look you know." Chad looked up at Sonny to find her staring at him, wide eyed. Sonny pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked her.

"You're cooing to a baby bunny," Sonny said, "I was wondering if you were sick."

"Well it is awfully cute," Chad said, gently stroking the little black bunny, "Aren't you." He cooed.

"I think I'm in the Twilight Zone," Sonny said, "Can I have my bunny back?"

"In a minute," Chad said, sitting down, "We're bonding." Sonny watched in amazement as Chad cooed at the rabbit as if it were his own child. Sonny sat next to him, smiling.

"It's nice to see this side of you," she said, "The softer side."

"Don't get used to it," Chad said.

"But I like it," Sonny said, putting a hand on top of the one Chad was using to pet the bunny. Chad looked up at sonny to find her looking at him with an odd look in her eye. Sonny slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Chad's in an innocent kiss that barley lasted a second. Sonny backed away, biting her bottom lip.

"Sorry," she whispered, diverting her eyes so that she didn't have to look into Chad's piercing blue eyes. Chad secured Cutey Pie with one hand and used the other to tilt Sonny's head up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Don't be," he whispered, capturing her lips in another, deeper kiss. Sonny's hand tangled in his perfect, blonde hair, pulling him closer. Cutey Pie gently tapped on Chad's chest, as if to remind him that the little bunny was still there. Chad and Sonny parted, breathless.

"Someone's jealous," Chad said softly, looking down at Cutey Pie.

"It's time for Cutey Pie to go home," Sonny said, taking the baby bunny from Chad's arms and holding it to her chest. She stood up and walked over to the green cage. She opened it and placed Cutey Pie inside. Cutey Pie hopped over to the hay Sonny had put in there and started eating it. Sonny stood up and felt Chad's arms wrap around her from behind. Sonny smiled, turning around in his arms so that they were face to face.

"Now where were we?" Chad asked with his usual smirk.

"Somewhere around here," Sonny said, wrapping her arms around Chad's neck and pulling his lips down to hers. The two teens kissed, unaware of the black baby bunny that sat up on its hind legs, watching them.

**There's **_**Cutey Pie**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
